


Filthy Mouth

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Arya, Gendry quickly learned, had a lot of kinks. She was so private about her sexual life it kind of took him by surprise. One would expect someone who wanted privacy was a little more prudish than someone who talked openly about it, but like with all things, Arya once again proved to be the exception to the rule.In the eight months they’ve been sleeping together, he’s heard a lot about them, even participated, but nothing seems to agree with him more that her dirty talk kink. Ironically, it was the one kink she wouldn’t admit to, and the one kink that was totally obvious. Nothing got her going faster than when he promised to do dirty things to her.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Filthy Mouth

Filthy Mouth

xXx

Arya, Gendry quickly learned, had a lot of kinks. She was so private about her sexual life it kind of took him by surprise. One would expect someone who wanted privacy was a little more prudish than someone who talked openly about it, but like with all things, Arya once again proved to be the exception to the rule. 

In the eight months they’ve been sleeping together, he’s heard a lot about them, even participated, but nothing seems to agree with him more that her dirty talk kink. Ironically, it was the one kink she wouldn’t admit to, and the one kink that was totally obvious. Nothing got her going faster than when he promised to do dirty things to her. 

Arya had to work on her birthday this year. No big deal in the grand scheme of things, but it meant that they wouldn’t be able to go North for the weekend until the following morning. That was perfectly fine with Gendry, he had a few things planned for her birthday that he’s fairly certain he wouldn’t be able to get away with on the train or around her family.

Gendry starts his plan early in the morning. She has to get up to open the cafe and he has a meeting with the bank about moving his trust fund into his new business account, so they’re both up relatively early. They go about their morning routine without getting up to much. They cuddled for a little while after they woke up, and there were a few chaste kisses, but they’re both hesitant to start anything they won’t have time to finish. 

As Arya stands at the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee he comes up behind her and smacks her on the ass, earning a squeak of surprise. “The thought of me bending you over the counter won’t leave my mind.” he whispers against the shell of her ear, nipping lightly. She moans as he presses her against the counter, sucking a mark into her neck. “Later.” he continues. “Happy birthday.” he whispers as he pulls away, turning and heading for the door. “I’ll see you tonight.” he calls over his shoulder, not turning to look at her as he walks out. 

He expects her to text him and complain, but she doesn’t, most likely too busy with the morning rush. By lunch, when he still hasn’t received a message, he decides to double down. His message goes out just after noon.

-I can’t stop thinking about you.

The ‘read’ note pops up almost immediately and he watches the typing bubble show up and then disappear over and over again until eventually it disappears and doesn’t appear again. Either she’s pissed at him, things have gotten busy again, or she has no idea what to say. 

-I want to go down on you for hours.

This time it takes a few minutes for her to read the message, lending credence to the idea that she’s probably really busy. Again the typing bubble pops up but this time he gets a response.

Arry: I will get you for this.

He smirks, tamping down the gleeful feeling of excitement and begins to type again. 

-I want my tongue on your clit, making you moan for hours.

Arry: I swear to the old gods and the new…

-I intend to make you do just that. 

-I’ve been thinking about being inside you all morning.

There’s no response this time and he decides not to push his luck, going back to work for a few hours before picking up his phone again. She didn’t reply while he was busy, so he forges ahead. 

-Gods, I want to be so deep inside you right now!

She reads it, but doesn’t respond and he smirks to himself. 

-I’ve never been this hard before. I just want to spread your legs and bury my face between them until you’re shaking. I want to taste you on my fingers.

Arry: Gendry, I swear to the gods, I’m going to get you for this. 

Gendry smirks. 

-See you tonight, birthday girl.

xXx

Gendry arrives at the cafe just before closing. He peaks in the front window to check on Arya, finding her in conversation with one of her regulars. When he’s sure she’s alright, he grabs his overnight bag out of his truck and heads up to her apartment to wait for her. He grabs a shower, knowing it’s going to take her a bit to close up. When he’s done he slips on his briefs and walks around the apartment, grabbing a snack and just killing time until he hears her at the front door. 

Gendry leans back against the counter facing the door, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle crossed over the other. Arya steps through the door, looking across the room at him as she steps in. she stops short, clearly surprised as if she completely forgot he was supposed to come over tonight. 

“Gods, I can’t stop thinking about how good you feel.” he tells her as she closes the door behind her. She looks annoyed, huffing and storming passed him. He doesn’t let her get very far, darting out to block her path. He knows he’s pushing it, looking amused at her anger, but he can’t help it. He knows she’s not really mad at him and she looks so cute when she pouts. 

“Get out of my way stupid.” she tells him. He shakes his head and she scowls, trying to step around him. He steps in her way again, arms coming up to wrap around her. 

“What’s wrong milady? Was your birthday not as fun as you’d hoped?” he asks. She rolls her eyes. 

“You’re such an arsehole.” she shoves at his chest half heartedly. 

Gendry chuckles, pulling her in and burying his face in her neck. She moans as he finds the spot from this morning. He hums against her neck. “Are you wet for me, love?” he asks, a hand sneaking down her front, slipping beneath the hem of her corduroy mini skirt. She jerks against his hand as he slips passed her panties, ghosting his fingers against her labia. 

“Why are you teasing me?” she whines, fingers digging into the skin of his forearm. 

“Because you’re just so pretty when you’re aroused.” he tells her. “Just the thought of you naked, writhing beneath me drives me crazy.” he feels her shiver. “The way you feel beneath me is addicting. I can’t get enough.” 

Gendry pulls his hand out of her skirt, chuckling at her protests and wraps his large hands around her thighs, pulling her up against him, her legs around his waist. He walks back to the counter, setting her on top. “I know I said I wanted to bend you over the counter, but we’ll have to save that for later.” he says, reaching beneath her skirt to pull her panties down. “Maybe tomorrow morning before we leave to catch the train.” 

When she’s free of her panties, he pulled her to the edge of the counter, kneeling in front of her and spreading her thighs. He nips at the skin of her inner thighs, soothing the bites with his tongue as he travels higher and higher. He feels her fall back on her arms as he buries his face between her thighs, running his tongue through her folds. She moans, gasping as he licks up to her clit, lapping at the small bundle of nerves. Her thighs tense around his head and he pushes them farther apart, taking advantage of his strength to keep her from clamping down on him. 

Her breath is ragged and she’s muttering incoherently, her head hanging off the opposite side of the island, her abdomen flexing with each new shock of pleasure. “Gendry.” she whines as he pulls away, shifting his attention to her opening, and darting his tongue inside. He teases her, taking his time, building her up and pulling back just before she reaches her peak. Her hips thrust toward him everytime he leaves her, and eventually he moves his hands from her thighs to her hips, keeping her firmly against the counter. “Don’t stop.” she gasps as he brings her to the edge again, but just like all the times before, he stops, leaving her panting and desperate. 

Finally her lets her cum, slipping a finger inside her and curling it up against her g-spot. Her whole body seems to spasm, muscles clenching, head thrown back in a silent scream. She clamps down on his fingers so hard he’s truly concerned he might never get free. 

Eventually she relaxes, though he can tell she’s still feeling the after effects. Certain that the fights gone out of her, he smirks, planting gentle kisses against her lips and cheeks as he pulls her into his arms and carries her into her bedroom. She’s completely blissed out when he lays her on the bed, and doesn’t seem to notice as he pulls off her clothes. She looks to be nearly asleep when he abruptly pulled her to the edge of the bed, earning a squeal, and dropped to his knees, beginning the process all over again. 

“Oh fuck.” she breathes, barely having the energy to move as he winds her up again and again only to pull away before she can find release. “ _ Why _ .” she sounds like she’s near tears and Gendry smirks, pulling away and crawling up her body. He sucks marks into her skin as he goes. 

“Because you’re just so damn beautiful, flushed and panting and begging for my cock. Is that what you want, Arry? Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Mmm.” she hums. 

“That’s not an answer sweetheart, I need to hear you say it.” he tells her, watching her brow crinkle in displeasure. “Come on, tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“Fuck me.” she says, though he can barely hear her. 

“I can’t hear you darling, speak up.” he replies, reaching and hand down between her legs, making it that much harder to speak. 

“Fuck me.” she whines. “Please fuck me.” 

Gendry chuckles, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss across her collar bones. “See, now was that so hard?” 

Her glare is half hearted and she lets it go as he picks her up, moving her back to the middle of the bed. He pulls back long enough to strip himself of his briefs and returns to her, settling his hips between her thighs. She’s so desperate for him, she reaches out, trying to guide him into place, but she’s far too gone to remain steady, and he takes over, slowly sliding into her. 

He only just seats himself all the way in when he feels her walls flutter around him, her body tensing beneath him. She lets out a long drawn out moan and Gendry thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. He watches her with rapt attention, the crease of her brow, the rise and fall of her chest, the little whimpers and moans as every minute movement he makes sends a shock of pleasure through her system. 

“Gods,” he curses. “The sounds you make…” he grins, shifting his hips back slowly and then jerking forward sharply. 

“Ah!” she yelped, her eyes snapping open to look up at him. Her beautiful grey eyes are nearly black, her pupils blown so wide. Gendry repeats the movement and her eyes close again, head falling back like she’s just barely holding onto her sanity. He jerks his hips against her, his movements slow at first, but gradually picking up pace. He could feel her body wringing taught again, she was close, her walls fluttering around him again. 

Before she could reach her end, he flipped their positions. She was so spent she could barely hold herself up over him, her hips moving only because she was desperate to reach her peak. Gendry chuckles, grinding up against her, watching as she lists back and forth, with barely enough strength to sit up. “You’re so tight, I can’t take it. I could do this all night with you.” Arya whimpers as he gently guides her to move, working her like a puppet on top of him. “You look so beautiful. I love the way your tits bounce while you ride my cock.” he continues. 

Her third climax preceded his by seconds, and he continued to drive up into her as they came down, his thrusts now slowing, gently easing them down. She collapses on top of him, and he laughs, running his hands along her back softly, soothing her. 

Carefully he slips from inside her, rolling them over to lay her down. Her eyes are closed and she groans, barely conscious as he moves her about. He smiles to himself, getting up and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleans her up, listening to the way her breath hitches as he runs the cloth between her legs. He throws it in the tub to dry and then returns to the bed, tucking her in and crawling in next to her. 

Arya turns over when he’s settled, cuddling into his side. He smiles, laying a kiss on the top of her head. “Happy Birthday my love.” he whispers into the dark, confident in the knowledge that she can’t hear his confession. 


End file.
